


it's magic!

by dhoney



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: i tweeted about kun being the type to propose by pulling the ring from behind your ear and tbh im right.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	it's magic!

he's beyond nervous. he's had this whole night planned out for over a month and now he's worried he'll fuck something up. 

it's your 7 year anniversary and despite always being teased by his friends about when he would finally pop the question, it never felt like the right time for marriage, until half a year ago. kun always knew you'd be the one he'd marry, he was never worried, and neither were you. but lately he's been itching to finally ask. 

kun doesn't think he's ever been so excited, the moment he figured out he didn't need an expensive restaurant or elaborate plans to propose made his worries disappear. he knew both of you would be happy just being with each other like normal, so that's what he planned. 

he spent over an hour making dinner, using the nicest plates you two owned, keeping the wine he bought chilling while he scrambled to make sure nothing got burnt. he set up a few strings of fairy lights, music playing from his laptop on the coffee table, keeping him calmed down as he cleans up. he even freshly washed the blankets you keep on the couch. 

he's just finishing setting glasses of water next to the plated food on the coffee table when he hears your keys in the doorway, and just about twists his ankle hurriedly running to the front door. 

"close your eyes close your eyes!" he pulls the door open the rest of the way with a wide smile, making you laugh but quickly comply. 

"what have you been up to?" the words leave your mouth as he takes your bag and pulls you into the house, hands covering your eyes from behind as if he doesn't trust you to keep them closed. 

"nooothing...nothing at all." he hums, unable to stop smiling as he kicks the door closed and starts slowly guiding you into the living room. you humor him, holding onto his arms and finally opening your eyes when he lets go with a little excited 'open!'. 

the sight of the tv set to your favorite movie, lights hung all over and dinner set up on the table, brings a huge smile to your face, and kuns arms wrapping around you makes it wider. 

"happy anniversary...do you like it?" he gets a little shy now, even if he was confident ten minutes ago. 

"of course i do!" the reassurance has him relaxing, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

"good! now go change into something comfy and hurry so the food doesn't get cold." he doesn't let you answer as he nudges you towards the stairs. 

give or take two hours later, dinners long gone and the movies been done for only a few minutes and kun's already doing some little magic tricks to entertain you, as usual. he's made you pick a card and pulled it from your pocket, and then asked what happened to the fork from your plate and pulled that from somewhere behind your ear. your laugh eases his nerves but he realizes he can't really sit here all night and do magic tricks, eventually he'll have to pull that little ring out and ask. so after he takes the dishes to the kitchen and comes back out, he pushes his nerves down and speaks. 

"alright, one more and then we'll watch another movie okay?" he plops back down beside you, the nerves coming right back. 

"alright, what now?" you turn to face him, watching as he grabs the deck of cards again.

"well..i haven't tried this one a lot of times yet, so it might be bad." he laughs, sounding a little nervous but hopefully you think it's just from nerves over the new trick. 

"i'm sure you'll do great angel." hearing the encouragement from you eases him a bit even though his mind goes a mile a minute, thinking about all the ways he could stutter while asking or what would happen if he drops the ring. he doesn't even hear you speak again as he spreads the cards out in his hands, lifting his head up.

"what?" 

"i said i love you," you laugh, "and even if you mess up i won't be mad." you reassure again, and kun swears he could cry right there. 

"of course, i've got this." he hypes himself up, to you just for the card trick but to him for asking a Very Important question without stuttering like an idiot. 

he's got the plan in his head, running over it again before he starts, asking you to pick a card and dragging it on for a minute. he pretends to shuffle the cards, and each one spills from his hands onto the rug.

"shit- i knew i'd do that- " he hurriedly kneels to start picking them up, the nerves showing in his voice is enough to convince you that he's upset about messing up, so you laugh a little to ease him.

"it's okay! you were doing great so far." your hand reaches out to smooth over his hair as he picks some cards up and straightens them in his hands, glancing up at you and he pauses. he waits a few seconds longer than he'd wanted to, his hands shaking a bit but he spits the words out.

"hey, what's that behind your ear?" the silly question makes you smile as he reaches up, figuring he'll redeem himself, but when you see the shiney diamond ring in his grasp your smile drops to a shocked expression. 

"will you marry me?" he practically chokes on his words, the weight of the question making his eyes tear up a bit, and only more when he sees the tears building in your eyes and the smile growing on your lips. 

"oh my- god yes!" the laugh he hears along the words makes him smile, and he doesn't have time to say anything before you're yanking him up ontop of you, hugging him tight. after laying there for almost five minutes just holding each other, he manages to sit the two of you up so he can slip it onto your finger, both of you still crying a little bit. 

it only took a few seconds, but for kun it felt like time dragged on up until the moment he asked, but the nerves were worth the smile on your face and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> for more kun content pls follow me on twt @ hyucksmommy come be my friend


End file.
